o Mentiras o
by Nocturnals
Summary: Se que miente, Kakashi-san, usted no quería hablar conmigo- Dijo, tranquila- Un Inuzuka huele la mentira ¿Lo sabia? /./ GenmaxHanaxKakashi


**|°o°|... Mentiras ...|°o°|**

¿Qué veía él en ella? Se preguntaba Kakashi cada vez que los veía por la calle, cada vez que se los encontraba en el camino o solo cuando escuchaba hablar de ellos. Y aunque en realidad aquella pareja no supiera cuánto escándalo armaban, estaban en boca de todos, y en el oido de Kakashi.

Los examinó, sentado en el árbol, semi oculto tras las hojas. Él siempre andaba con alguna, pero ¿con ella? Genma solía ir tras chicas jóvenes, sí, pero no tan jóvenes. Hana Inuzuka, con suerte, llegaría a los veintiún años. Suspiro, Genma tenía treinta y dos, más de diez años de diferencia. Quizá por eso llamaban tanto la atención, Hana era, así ella no quisiera admitirlo, jodidamente popular.

Era alta, un rasgo muy poco común en las mujeres, sus ojos café eran dulces, por más que se tratara de una jounin amenazante y de cuidado. Su pelo, castaño como el de todos los Inuzuka, era largo, lacio, brillante y oscuro. Sensual, agregó observando como el cabello suelto como pocas veces se veía, caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, delineando su esbelta figura.

Era estrecha, pensó, de cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente. Una blusa escotada le permitía entrever un poco el inicio de sus pechos, redondos y de tamaño muy conciderable, de nuevo, como lo eran todas las de su clan. Muy curvilinea, un punto a favor, se dijó. Por ser alta sus piernas eran largas, demaciado, considerando que la muchacha tenía un torso corto. Morena, tostada por el sol y eso convinaba suavemente con la gama marron de la que estaba compuesta toda ella.

Aunque hasta allí tenía que admitir que era bonita, su carácter suave aunque amenazante era, esencialmente, poco atractivo. Por otro lado, todas las Inuzuka eran muy similares, lo único que llamaba la atencion de Hana era su altura, nada más. Lo que, de cierto modo, desencajaba. A Genma siempre le habían atraido las muchachas menuditas y calladas.

Y entonces se confundia más ¿Qué veía él en ella?

-¡Hey, Kakachi, baja de ahí!- Exclamó Genma a modo de saludo.

El ninja copia bajo de su sitio al verse descubierto. Caminó lentamente unos metros, inventandose una excusa boba para estar sentado en el árbol. Supusó que Hana le creería, la chica rara vez hablaba con él y no sabía de sus "tipicas excusas poco creibles". Pero en vez de eso, Hana sonrió, mostrando un colmillo y entrecerro los ojos, dandole un aire enigmatico que no sabía que poseía. Genma pronto cruzó la calle para comprar un dango a su novia, dejandolos solos.

-Sabe, Kakashi-san, me da gracia su comportamiento- Le dijó, él la miro desentendido- Quiere que sepan que miente, y una mentira obvia cuenta como verdad no dicha, si no quiere que le diga a Genma que nos estaba mirando, no lo hare, pero odio que me mientan. No soy estupida. Aunque al mismo tiempo, se que miente cuando todos piensan que dice la verdad y que miente falsamente para no decir una verdad que es más obvia que su mentira.

-No los miraba, Inuzuka-san, ya les dije que ayudaba a una niñita que…

-Ya, lo se, lo se- Lo hizó callar ella, pensativa- Genma me llama, nos vemos.

-Un placer hablar contigo, Inuzuka-san.

Hana se volteó y le sonrió torcidamente.

-Se que miente, Kakashi-san, usted no quería hablar conmigo- Explicó, tranquila- Un Inuzuka huele la mentira ¿Lo sabía?

Kakashi entendió que era lo que Genma veía en ella. Lo entendió porque, por un segundo, se vió expuesto ante ella. Hana Inuzuka veía todo atravéz de su nariz, y supó que no podía mentirle. Genma odiaba a las mujeres preguntonas, por lo que adoraba la exacta intuición de Hana. Por otro lado Kakashi siempre disfruto de develar misterios, y su mayor enigma hasta el momento era como hacía Hana Inuzuka para ver detrás de su mascara, decifrar su falsa expreción y saber que él, muy rara vez, decía la verdad.

Lo peor de todo era que Hana Inuzuka, no solo sabía cuando decía una mentira, más importante, sabía cuando decía la verdad y veía detrás de sus palabras… eso la hacía su mayor enigma hasta el momento.

¿Qué veía Genma en Hana? Lo mismo que él, se dijó, y quizá, un poco más.


End file.
